Winx Club - Episode 125
The Ultimate Challenge is the twenty-fifth episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis The witches suffer several defeats and everyone under their spells is progressively released. Icy challenges Bloom in a final battle to decide who is the most worthy keeper of the Dragon Fire. She will have to fight with all three witches. Plot Alfea had suffered a great deal of damage. Stella looks at the damage done from their apartment balcony, she steps back inside and tells the others how worried she is about Bloom and Sky. Flora is still pondering over on how to return Mirta back to her human form. At Lake Roccaluce, Bloom is walking deeper into the waters of the lake and submerges into the lake. There, Daphne appears before her. Bloom questions if she is dreaming and Daphne answers that she is not. She beckons her to come and shows her Mike and Vanessa's home, she explains to Bloom that she had loving people who raised her and was willing to let her go when the time was right and when Bloom wonders what happened to her... Daphne explains that this happens to all of them: doubts, fears, worries, and their loved ones taken from them. However, it is not possible for people to steal away from anyone, as their past, dreams or powers. Daphne advises Bloom to look deep within herself to recover her powers and then vanishes. Bloom takes the advice and regains her powers. At Alfea, Flora is finally able to break the curse on Mirta and returns her to human-self. After seeing this, Stella steps out on the balcony again and points a handsome man is pacing back and forth below them and notifies Musa that he must be looking for her. Turns out, it is Riven. Musa pretends to not care but gives an excuse to go downstairs. Stella then loudly tells Riven that Musa is coming down and Riven feigns innocence. Musa finally arrives and greets him, but Riven is too nervous to actually speak to her and makes an excuse that he was looking for Timmy before escaping, leaving Musa stunned. In Magix City, it is deserted, with people encased in web-like cocoons. Sky tries to take in the horrifying scene when a monster assaults him. Sky does his best to fight it off. While at Cloud Tower, more creatures from the Army of Darkness are produced. Several monsters forge into three separate thrones in which the Trix take their seats. The army, with the Trix in tow, marches straight towards Alfea. At Alfea, the Winx and Mirta are walking about the quad when Flora asks Mirta is she has any idea of the Trix's next plan. Mirta, aware of their power and new found ruthlessness, is also unsure of what will come next. Stella then makes a joke and Tecna scolds her for it, but Stella explains that if she is serious she will think about Bloom and it will "drive her nuts." She points out Kiko misses Bloom too. Faragonda and Griffin take note of the students fatigue caused by the numerous battles and Griffin continues to feel guilty. The Army of Darkness and the Trix continue their march to Alfea. The Undines sees them and two of them fly to Alfea to warn them. At Alfea, Codatorta and Saladin play a board game to pass time. Codatorta feels that waiting is making him anxious (not enough to distract him from his board game against Saladin to which he wins) and Saladin agrees. Riven, Timmy and Brandon are walking through the quad yard while Brandon continues to worry about Sky, Timmy and Riven try to reassure him. The three walk towards where the Winx, Knut, Pepe and Kiko are sitting with no new news. That is, until the Undines arrives from the Dark Forest. The two nymphs alert Faragonda of the incoming attack and they all prepare the attack. Sky on the other hand is dealing with a monster at Magix City, unfortunately his enemy is proven to be more powerful than he. Sky is then surrounded by two more monsters and all seems lost until Bloom arrives and blasts the monsters into bits completely vanquishing them. After that Bloom flies down to meet with Sky, he is unharmed. He thanks Bloom for saving him and they catch up on each other's adventures they were not part of. Then they head towards Alfea. The Trix continue marching their way to Alfea. The three witches are having an argument conquer Alfea with Icy taking the lead in the argument. At Alfea, everyone is waiting for another impending battle. Griffin and Faragonda are overlooking the school on Alfea's rooftop. Griffin continues to feel guilty for letting the Trix get their hands on the Dragon's Flame, though Faragonda assures her that it is not something Griffin should be feeling guilty about. Faragonda also goes on to say that no fairy has ever had their magical powers taken away from them. She hopes that Bloom has not lost herself yet, as her powers are extraordinary. A few miles away, a bird servant of the Trix are spying on Alfea, it flies towards its masters. Faragonda can sense they are nearing... The final battle is about to begin. Major Events *Mirta is turned back to her original form thanks to Flora. *Riven shows interest in Musa. *Bloom regains her powers, realizing that she never lost them, and transforms back into a fairy. *The Undines return and warn Alfea about Icy, Darcy and Stormy leading the Army of Darkness for the final assault. *Bloom and Sky are reunited. Debuts None Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna *Mirta *Daphne *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven **Timmy *Faragonda *Griffin *Red Fountain Staffs **Codatorta **Saladin *Villains **Trix ***Icy ***Stormy ***Darcy **Army of Darkness *Undines Spells Used None Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *The Girls of the Winx Club Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume *Cinélume - 4Kids Differences Trivia *This episode marks the final appearance of Mirta's pumpkin form. *Scenes from this episode, episodes 19, 20, 22, 23, 24, and 26, were used for the Special "The Battle for Magix". Mistakes *When Flora was having trouble with finding a way to restore Mirta back to original form, the highlights on her bangs are missing. *When Flora and Mirta reunite, Mirta's leggings are gone for a couple of seconds. *When Bloom just defeated the three monsters, Sky is seen in his formal wear, but he is still supposed to wear his cycle outfit and when they leave with the dragon, he is seen wearing his formal outfit again. *When Bloom asked Sky what happen to Magix City, for a split second her left hand is the same color as her gloves. *As Bloom and Sky are riding on the Dragon to Alfea, Sky is not only in his Specialists' uniform but also is Brandon. Winx Club - Episode 125 Mistake.jpg|Flora's missing highlights on her bangs. Winx Club - Episode 125 Mistake 2.jpg|Mirta's missing leggings. Winx Club - Episode 125 Mistake 4.jpg|Bloom's blue hand. Winx Club - Episode 125 Mistake 3.jpg|Sky is Brandon... Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Cinélume Category:Season 1 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes